


To Catch a Vigilante...

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Zutara Month 2018 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A:TLA OC, F/M, Posting last minute, Zutara Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: ...you must be a vigilante.At least that's what Sokka told Zuko.





	To Catch a Vigilante...

"There's another vigilante in Caldera."

Katara's head shot up at the news. 

"And what are you going to do about it?" she asked, watching her boyfriend eat. Zuko smiled.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking about chasing after a vigilante by being a vigilante, I'm going to ban you from hanging out with Sokka."

<>-<>-<>-<>

"That's it, Sokka is never hanging out with you again," the Painted Lady hissed. Instead of the hat, Zuko handed her a hood and a mask. She'd much rather have the paint and the hat, but Zuko claimed that the hat was "too big" and "too cumbersome to run around with. 

"Problems with the costume, my Lady?" the Blue Spirit asked. The Painted Lady rolled her eyes, wishing that she could see his expression. 

"I prefer the original costume," the Painted Lady said. The Blue Spirit suddenly took off in a sprint and leaped to the next house. Sighing, the Painted Lady followed.

"Can't hear you, too busy jumping," the Blue Spirit sang as he leaped to the next house. The Painted Lady rolled her eyes but followed him. 

"What do you know about this vigilante?" she asked. 

"It is said that they are like the wind, fast, always there but you can't see them. They don't talk much, just show up, fight, leave their mark, and then run off." Blue Spirit replied. The Painted Lady scanned the rooftops for any sign of movement. She spotted something moving over a rooftop two streets away.

"There!" she exclaimed, pointing into the direction of the vigilante. She and the Blue Spirit took off where they last saw the figure. The figure leaped across another street and dropped into an alley. The Lady and the Spirit stopped at the house the vigilante last jumped off of and waited. The sound of blades rang for a few moments, then the sound of slashes before a swift exchange of whispers. The Painted Lady nodded to the Blue Spirit, ready to pounce on this vigilante. The figure leaped out of the alley and before they could take another step, the Painted Lady sent a water whip their way. The figure flattened themself to the roof, and sprang back up as Katara pulled the water back to her side.

"Who are you?" the Blue Spirit demanded. The vigilante responded by unsheathing their blades.

"Not much of a talker, hmm?" the Painted Lady asked. 

"They call me Wind," the vigilante whispered.

"Oh? So you do talk." the Blue Spirit said, unsheathing his dao. Wind's stance only tensed up at the comment. The Painted Lady narrowed her eyes, then shot two icicles at Wind. Wind's blades swiftly deflected the two projectiles, and the vigilante charged at the Painted Lady. A clash of metal on metal rang out as the Blue Spirit's dao intercepted the other vigilante's blades. The Painted Lady moved, and was ready to strike Wind with a waterwhip, but Wind whirled around and lunged at the Painted Lady. The Lady stumbled, and it was all Wind needed before whipping around and sweeping the Blue Spirit's legs. The Painted Lady regained her balance and leaped at Wind, but the vigilante sidestepped and leaped to another building. The Painted Lady would've chased after Wind had she not heard a groan from behind her.

"Blue! Are you alright?" the Painted Lady asked, extending a hand and helped him too his feet.

"I'm fine. Just a few bruises, nothing broken except my pride." the Spirit grunted.

"Wind got away," the Painted Lady said, looking to where the vigilante ran off.

"At least we know their name. We can look for them another time."

**Author's Note:**

> DEBUT OF AN A:TLA OC OF MINE HEHE
> 
> who are they? lol they're going to get a little more story in another fic.


End file.
